Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse)
Once a respected and brilliant cryogenicist, ' Dr. Victor Fries' turned to a life of crime after his wife, Nora Fries, whom Victor had cryogenically froze to develop enough time to create a cure for her rare illness, was stolen away from him by his corrupt CEO, Ferris Boyle. In the confusion, Fries was drenched in the cryogenic chemicals that he had created to freeze Nora, which changed his metabolism. The result was Mr. Freeze, a cold-blooded villain who was motivated by the desire to save and cure his wife and kill anyone who would stand in his way. On New Years Eve, Freeze eventually got his opportunity for revenge against his former employer, and allied himself with the criminal kingpin, the Penguin, and his gang with the promise of supplying them with cryogenic weapons. Though Boyle was eventually arrested and Nora was saved by Batman, Freeze regarded the hero as an adversary for stopping his revenge against Boyle and sending him to Arkham Asylum. Continuing in his plans and attempts to cure his wife through crime over the years, Freeze rarely worked with other villains unless it furthered his research to save Nora. Within the confines of Arkham City, Freeze was blackmailed to perform the will of both the Joker and Hugo Strange under the threat of his wife's death. While he used his medical expertise to reluctantly aid those villains, Freeze's cold and dark rage only amplified as he made his own plans for revenge and ensure Nora's safety. Biography Early Life As a child, Victor Fries had an interest in cryogenics and a kind heart as well. He could not understand why people let their pets die when they could be preserved until a cure could be found for their diseases. As a result, Victor began to freeze the neighborhood pets, which lead to his parents to believe him to be mentally disturbed, and they sent him away to a reform school for help. Victor eventually married Nora, a beautiful woman who was also a skilled dancer. Victor's love for Nora was unfaltering and everlasting. ''Cold, Cold, Heart'''' Victor discovered that Nora suffered from the terminal illness known as Huntington's Chorea. Desperate to save his wife, Victor placed Nora into cryogenic stasis. Ferris Boyle, his boss, learned of that and became interested in how he managed to successfully place her into cryogenic stasis. He then offered Victor a deal: Victor could work on GothCorp's secret cryogenic weapons program, and, in exchange, Ferris would fund a cure for Huntington's Chorea to save Nora. Victor accepted the deal. Before he put Nora into cryogenic stasis, Victor also did a "lab report" with her, before "breaking protocol" and made out with her. Eventually, Victor discovered that Boyle had absolutely no intention of actually fulfilling his end of the bargain, so Victor decided to take matters into his own hands, and proceeded to secretly conduct his own research on the cure. During that time, Victor deprived himself of food and even sleep just to find a cure for Nora. Boyle eventually discovered that (ironically during the one time that Victor allowed himself to rest deeply enough to dream) and confronted Victor in his lab with accusations of corporate espionage, where he and his guards beat him and took Nora's capsule away. In the ensuing struggle, Victor and one of the security guards knocked over a prototype Cryogenic Cannon, which killed the other guard in the process. The resulting cryo vapors from the blast caused a chain reaction that caused the storage tank for the cryogenic chemicals to explode, which doused Victor and the surviving guard in the chemicals, and forced Boyle to leave the lab. The chemicals that Victor and the guard were exposed to changed their metabolism. As a result, their bodies needed to be kept at subzero temperatures in order to survive. The guard attacked Fries and fled the lab, but his new physiology caused him to overheat and he died of heat stroke in the normal room temperature. Victor witnessed the guard's death and realized that leaving his lab would be fatal, so he built a suit out of various prototypes in his lab in order to keep his core temperature at subzero. Some time later, Freeze ended up allying himself with a gang that belonged to Oswald Cobblepot, better known as The Penguin, and promised them cryogenic weapons in exchange for their aid in capturing Boyle and helping him gain access to the GothCorp Cryogenics Lab. Freeze, alongside Penguin's Henchmen, stormed Wayne Manor during a presentation ceremony for Boyle on New Year's Eve and captured him. During that time, Freeze also froze Batman with enough cryogenic fluid to stun him, as he had no quarrel against him. Upon reaching the Propellant Research Wing, Freeze got into an argument with Penguin, as Penguin wanted access to the lab in the belief that there were more powerful weapons in there. When Batman proceeded to encounter Freeze there, Freeze held Boyle hostage, and then proceeded to freeze the area into a thick sheet of ice, which encased the Penguin, and also cited that Batman's threats meant nothing to him, as he had "lost everything." Freeze then told Boyle to supply him with the security codes for Nora. When Boyle refused, he threatened to freeze him so that he could experience Nora's fate. Wearing a new prototype XE Suit that was designed for extreme cold, Batman eventually caught up with the two men, and informed Freeze that he knew the truth about what Boyle did to him (having investigated the quarantined lab earlier while searching for components for a cryodrill to access the lab), tried to talk him out of committing more crimes as innocent people were getting hurt by his actions, and tried to tell him that Nora would not have wanted him to commit such actions. Fries considered Batman's words, but then decided to fight him instead, stated that his own emotions had been frozen from the same accident, and because Batman fought against him. Batman overloaded the generators for Nora's tank, while Freeze froze the air and confronted Batman in the room. Throughout the battle, Nora's tank began reaching critical power due to the damage sustained earlier, which forced Freeze to break off from his attack on Batman in an attempt to save her. Batman sneaked up from underneath Freeze and disabled him, only for Boyle to take advantage of Freeze's battered condition to blast Batman with the Cryogenic Cannon, and intended to frame Freeze for everything. Although Freeze attempted desperately to bargain with Boyle to save Nora, Boyle taunted him with letting him live long enough to see her go before he beat him with a pipe that he broke off from his suit. Breaking free of the ice, Batman managed to knock Boyle out, as well as told the former humanitarian to "take a seat" in disgust. After he restored power to Nora's capsule, Batman restored Freeze's suit, and also apologized to him for not giving him peace, and cited that he could, at least, give him justice. Freeze then ended up arrested alongside Boyle and Penguin, although he was imprisoned at Gotham General on watch, due to his severe condition. Freeze's condition acted as another reason for the reopening of Arkham Asylum. Batman: Arkham Asylum Although he did not appear in the game himself, Freeze's Cell, which was in the same wing as Arkham's most deranged cases, could be seen at the Penitentiary at Arkham Asylum. The cell was scanned to unlock Freeze's biography, which revealed that he had escaped prior to the game and was also one of the Riddler's Riddles. Batman: Arkham City In Arkham City, Freeze was ultimately negotiated into entering the anarchist prison that was built right in the heart of Gotham City by Professor Hugo Strange under the promise of being incarcerated with Nora. Strange had taken Nora away from her previous location in order to entice Freeze to escape his holding cell within Arkham Asylum, but promised him the tools that he needed to cure her that were all arranged within the abandoned labs in the old GCPD Building at Amusement Mile. In return, Freeze developed a near limitless supply of medical serums for Strange to use within his inhumane experiments in the prison facility to research additional means of dominating the human brain and control the minds of select inmates in order to transform them into the TYGER Guards, the security force that patrolled Arkham City. However, with Nora nowhere in sight after several days, Freeze realized that Strange had used him and planned to storm Wonder Tower, Strange's base that overlooked the prison city, only to be captured by TYGER upon exiting the old GCPD Building. Freeze then had his weapons confiscated, although not his suit, by the time that they reached Wonder Tower under Strange's orders. Strange commenced a meeting with Freeze due to their having "much in common," much to his TYGER Guard's hesitance, as they feared that he would still be dangerous as they didn't get a chance to remove his suit. Freeze was then brought in, who preferred to stand, and demanded to know why Strange had brought him to the prison. Strange replied that he wanted to know why Freeze had developed such a "frosty outlook" on life, but Freeze, already resentful that Strange had captured him, refused to answer, cited how his own suit was dangerous even without his weapons, and threatened to freeze the bone marrow of his legs and leave him in a presumably painful state of paralysis. Strange, however, smugly told Victor that he wouldn't risk that, and revealed the reason why he wouldn't was because he had Nora in his custody, and then proceeded to give a threat that he would arrange for her death if Freeze attempted to harm him. Freeze then demanded for Nora's location, though Strange danced away from the question and tried to ask about his childhood. Freeze reluctantly explained his past after Strange proceeded to call a guard when he attempted to refuse, with Strange also inferred that Freeze was selfish and did not own up to his actions. Strange concluded the meeting by informing Freeze that he had delivered Nora to The Joker to be used as collateral to create a cure for his Titan blood poisoning, much to the former scientist's horror. Strange eventually handed Freeze and his various equipment over to The Penguin and his henchmen, as Strange had everything that he needed from Victor and planned to additionally remove Joker as an obstacle in his plans by destroying the only known path towards any potential cure for the Titan Disease. Outnumbered and depraved of his suit and weapons, Freeze was easily overpowered by Penguin's Henchmen and was locked up within Cobblepot's sadistic Museum and base of operations in the Bowery. However, Joker eventually proved to not be so easily outsmarted, and, through poisoning Batman's blood with his own, enticed the hero to locate Freeze in order to ultimately develop a cure to save them both, as well as thousands of infected citizens throughout Gotham, all who were similarly poisoned by the villain's contaminated blood, which he sent from Arkham City to hospitals all over the city over the weeks. While searching for Freeze, Batman was attacked by Penguin, who used Freeze's Freeze Gun for his own amusement. Batman found Freeze locked in a display case under a heat lamp, weakened but alive. Batman and Freeze exchanged words, and after some "persuasion," Freeze divulged the weak points of his weaponry. Batman recovered an inhibitor chip from Freeze's Suit and managed to disable the Freeze Gun. After he battled Solomon Grundy and defeated Penguin, Batman confronted a fully armored Freeze. Freeze exacted revenge on Penguin for his earlier treatment by stepping on his broken hand with his foot, only eased up when Batman told him to stop, and proceeded to lock Penguin inside Bruce Wayne's Exhibit after he made a subtle threat towards him. Freeze informed Batman that the cure was incomplete and that the only way to complete it was to find some kind of "restorative element" to stabilize its composition. Batman told Freeze that he knew a man named Ra's al Ghul, who had been exposed to a regenerative chemical for centuries. Freeze told Batman to bring him a sample of Ra's blood in order to synthesize the cure. After he recovered a sample of Ra's blood, Batman confronted Freeze at the old GCPD Building. Freeze quickly produced two vials of the cure and locked one of them away in a wall safe. Batman ordered Freeze to give him the cure, but Freeze refused and crushed the vial. Freeze told Batman that Joker had kidnapped Nora and demanded that he bring her back to him. After Batman tried to recover the other vial, Freeze launched a full-scale attack against him. Batman used his vast array of techniques and gadgets, was able to progressively break through Freeze's defenses, overpowered him, punched through his protective glass dome, and beat him senseless. As Batman was punching Freeze, he began to have hallucinations of Joker laughing at him. After he realized that he wasted enough time, Batman attempted to retrieve the second cure. When he opened the safe, however, Batman discovered that Harley Quinn was able to break into the safe and had stolen the only remaining sample. Batman lamented that getting into the Steel Mill would be extremely difficult due to the Joker's security. Freeze accepted his role in Batman's predicament, and offered him Freeze Blasts to make his venture more manageable. Batman promised Victor that he would find Nora before he left. Eventually, Batman successfully tracked down Nora's whereabouts and informed Freeze of her location. Victor froze the body of water that separated the lab and Warehouse 5B and met with Nora. A bound and gagged Harley later informed Batman that Joker had also stolen some of Freeze's Freeze Grenades which Batman located and acquired for his own use in the Steel Mill's Boiler Room. It was ssumed that after the events of Arkham City, Freeze was returned to the temporary holding cells for former Arkham Asylum patients while Blackgate Prison was refurbished for a reopening. After Arkham City Due to the highly illegal nature of Arkham City that was uncovered after Strange's death, Freeze was one of the many inmates who were released and compensated for the horrendous and unethical confines of the prison and its security measures, namely Protocol 10, that they were manipulatively exposed to. However, unlike most of his fellow inmates, Freeze did not partake in Scarecrow's plans to destroy Batman, nor return to crime, but continued to research a cure for Nora, who was fully and legally put back into his care. Still grateful for Batman's assistance in saving Nora and himself, Freeze seemed to finally have a change of heart towards the Dark Knight and decided to leave Gotham in order to devote his full attention towards saving his wife once and for all. Using his Arkham City compensation funds, Freeze purchased a research vessel to store Nora and all his equipment in order to discover a cure, christened the ship after his wife, and spent his time at sea, which enabled him to work in peace and kept Nora away from the dangers of Gotham. Additionally, Freeze seemed to have been making progress towards curing his wife as, unknown to the scientist, Nora gained a sense of her surroundings once again and could hear her husband speak to her as he worked on the cure. Though she herself was still unable to speak, Nora could hear the anger and frustration in Victor as he worked on advancing his work, believing that her husband had indeed been consumed by hatred and vengeance, and any potential reunion may simply be a pipe dream. ''In From the Cold While continuing to experience difficulties in completing the cure for Nora, Freeze refused to give up and was confident that the next round of therapies would prove instrumental. However, despite his best efforts to keep Nora away from the madness of Gotham, Freeze's research vessel ended up attacked by a special ops team within The Arkham Knight's Militia, an organization that worked for Scarecrow to destroy Batman and conquer Gotham, and Nora's capsule was stolen from him, although not without not without a fight, resulting in several militia members being frozen solid. The fight between Freeze and the militia however, resulted in the cryogenerator going critical and heavily damaging the ship's hull, encasing the vessel within thick layers of ice, and resembled something of an iceberg, off the coast of Gotham. With an automated distress signal being sent out, Batman and Alfred were alerted towards the militia's recent activities on the ship, with the Dark Knight going to investigate. After he took out the militia who were sent to guard Freeze as he attempted to repair the cryogenerator, Batman located Freeze in the hull, who mourned over the abduction of his wife. Because The Arkham Knight's Militia had been fighting against Batman, Freeze angrily blamed Batman for Nora's theft when he arrived at the ship. After he made Freeze realize that the militia could not be trusted, Batman resolved to rescue Nora after Freeze gave him a tracking device to locate her capsule. Fighting through the militia's forces after he followed the tracker's signal, Batman learned that the militia had discovered the capsule's tracking device, removed it, and stored Nora at a separate location, in order to throw the hero off their trail. Despite that, Batman was able to interrogate a militia soldier into revealing Nora's true location and was able to rescue her, just as her cryostasis ended and she was revived. After she revealed that she had been aware of the amount of time that had passed since she was frozen and all the horrible events that had occurred around and over her, Nora accepted her fate and simply wanted to spend her remaining time with Victor. As Freeze panicked over Nora being conscious without a cure developed, he attempted to convince her to allow him to freeze her again to prevent her illness from overtaking her, as the cryogenerator on his ship went critical and released an explosion of snow and ice on Gotham. The militia, after they realized that Freeze was too dangerous to keep alive without his assistance in their plans, sent a massive unit of tanks to destroy him. Batman and Nora rushed to Freeze's aid in the Batmobile and attempted to convince him to use the remaining power in the cryogenerator to completely destroy the militia's drones, which would also result in the destruction of all his research and work. While extremely hesitant, Victor ultimately agreed to save Nora and Batman from the militia onslaught and successfully destroyed them all. Freeze and his wife were finally reunited as Nora refused Victor to let himself give up his humanity anymore in her name, believing that far too much tragedy had occurred to continue researching a cure, and that he must finally accept fate, as he should've over a decade ago. After he realized that he couldn't save Nora from her illness, Victor agreed to finally give up his life of crime in his wife's honor and to spend his final days with her in peace. Batman allowed the couple to depart from Gotham on the ship, which served as the final meeting between the hero and Freeze, who finally redeemed himself out of love for his wife. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Mr. Freeze Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries ESCAPED!! Psychological Profile: Another surprisingly intelligent inmate. Fries' narcissism and antisocial disorders are surpassed only by his intense fixation on his late wife Nora. His obsession with Nora's memory has developed into a variety of psychopathic behaviors, worsened by his narcissistic egomania and lack of concern for others. Fries' peculiar medical condition - which keeps his body temperature below zero and necessitates a variety of complicated security precautions - only furthers his antisocial tendencies. Additional Notes: Yet another inmate here at the asylum who was formerly a doctor; certainly an odd pattern. Treatment is difficult due to the frigid temperatures I am forced to endure in his presence. Patient Interviews Tape One (Intercom is heard buzzing.) *'TYGER Guard:' Prisoner's here, sir. *'Strange:' Very good. Send him in. *'TYGER GUARD:' But we haven't got the suit off him yet. He's dangerous. Are you sure? *'Hugo Strange:' Of course. Victor Fries and I have much in common. We will be fine. (The door is heard opening. Mister Freeze enters, servos letting off hisses as he walks. The door closes.) *'Hugo Strange:' Welcome to my facility. Please, take a seat. *'Mister Freeze:' I prefer to stand. Why am I here? *'Hugo Strange:' Oh, Victor, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I wish to get to know you. Discover how you came to have such a... frosty outlook on life. *'Mister Freeze:' I have nothing to say to you. You may have taken my weapons, but my suit still has considerable offensive capabilities. I will freeze the marrow in your legs. Each bone will shatter and fracture while you remain aware of your impending paralysis, begging me to end you. *'Hugo Strange:' I don't think that you will do that, Victor. *'Mister Freeze:' Really? Why not? *'Hugo Strange:' Simple. If you hurt me, your wife will die. Tape Two *'Mister Freeze:' Where is she? Where is my wife?? *'Hugo Strange:' Nora is in safe hands. Now, let's discuss an incident from your childhood... *'Mister Freeze:' No. *'Hugo Strange:' Then this is over. (Intercom buzzing as he presses the button.) Guard! *'Mister Freeze:' Wait! (Strange is heard removing his finger from the intercom button.) What do you wish to learn? *'Hugo Strange:' Your early years were troubled. *'Mister Freeze:' I was not a sociable child, but that is all. *'Hugo Strange:' Even your parents disowned you. They sent you away to a reform school, correct? *'Mister Freeze:' They did not ''understand my work. *'Hugo Strange:' Your ''work? According to a police report, you froze over a dozen of your neighbors' pets. *'Mister Freeze:' I have always had an interest in cryonic preservation. I didn't understand why my parents allowed our sick pets to die instead of attempting to save them. So I set about finding my own way. I intended to revive all those creatures. *'Hugo Strange:' But you didn't. Which brings us to Nora. Tape Three *'Mister Freeze:' Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse, and rot from within... *'Hugo Strange:' You refer to Nora's illness? *'Mister Freeze:' It seems like yesterday when I first found her. It all happened so quickly. Suddenly, I was losing her. *'Hugo Strange:' Did you seek help? What about your employer, GothCorp? *'Mister Freeze:' I hid it from them, diverting resources from GothCorp's research in an attempt to find the cure, but in the end, I failed. Time was running out. I knew that if I was discovered, Nora would die. *'Hugo Strange:' Why take that risk? *'Mister Freeze:' Do you know what it is to love someone? To really love them? *'Hugo Strange:' No. *'Mister Freeze:' Nora was all I could think of. I re-ran the diagnostics, re-examined every detail from every angle, certain that I had missed something. I cursed myself for being so blind, so stupid. Surely there was a cure, I just needed more time. Then I realized what I had to do. Tape Four *'Mister Freeze:' I had worked without sleep for a week. My needs didn't seem important. Sleep didn't matter. Food didn't matter. There was only her. I looked at Nora and told her that I loved her. She said there was nothing I could do, that I... we should just accept fate. She smiled her beautiful smile as she said it. I promised to cure her. and then I pressed the button. *'Hugo Strange:' You cryogenically froze her. Keeping her on ice, so to speak, while you worked on a cure. It broke your heart but now you had all the time in the world. Did you feel relieved? *'Mister Freeze:' I went home and fell into a deep sleep. For the first time since we discovered Nora's illness, I dared to dream. But... for weeks I had ignored my superiors' attempts to contact me. The next morning, I overslept. And by the time I got to the lab, Ferris Boyle, the CEO, was there waiting. *'Hugo Strange:' What did he do? *'Mister Freeze:' He accused me of industrial espionage, which I denied, but then his guards found Nora. Boyle told me that, like all of my "research," she belonged to him. I was enraged. I attacked him, but his guards beat me back and in the struggle, I was drenched in by the cryogenic chemical I had created. I lay on the floor helpless watching the guards steal Nora away. Boyle told me it was such a tragedy for a promising mind to perish in a lab accident. Then he left me to die. *'Hugo Strange:' But you survived. *'Mister Freeze:' The chemicals absorbed into my body and... transformed my metabolism. My body went numb. I felt a strange tingling, then searing pain all over... Each breath ignited my lungs. I clawed my way back to a refrigeration unit and as I closed the door behind me, I felt the icy chill calm my aching body. Things suddenly seemed clear. *'Hugo Strange:' What seemed clear? Finding a cure for Nora? *'Mister Freeze:' No. Revenge. Boyle would pay. Tape Five *'Hugo Strange:' You failed to kill Ferris Boyle, though, didn't you? *'Mister Freeze:' Yes. *'Hugo Strange:' Why? *'Mister Freeze:' You know why. Batman. Though he did return Nora to safety - until you got her. *'Hugo Strange:' See, there you go. Blame me. Blame your parents because you failed to revive your neighbors' pets. Blame Ferris Boyle for spoiling your plans to cure Nora. Blame Batman for stopping your revenge against Boyle. And now your Nora is in danger... *'Mister Freeze:' Because of you. *'Hugo Strange:' No, Victor. Because of you. You have always had a heart of ice. You stole peoples' pets, you stole GothCorp resources, and since then you've stolen so much for your own selfish, scientific inquiries. If you had shared your genius with others, devoted your energy to medicine instead of crime, perhaps your ice princess would be at home now, preparing you a hot meal - instead of being delivered to the Joker. *'Mister Freeze:' No... *'Hugo Strange:' You could have saved Nora a long time ago, Victor. *'Mister Freeze:' It's all for her. Everything. I will get her back. And when I do, I'm coming for you. *'Hugo Strange:' Thank you. We are done now. *'Mister Freeze:' Nora... Powers and Abilities *'Cryogenics': Freeze was a skilled inventor, who specialized in cryogenics. He was able to successfully put his wife in suspended animation and used the same technology to create cryogenic weaponry. *'Superhuman strength:' Because of his mechanized life-support suit, Freeze's strength was also augmented to superhuman levels, which was best demonstrated with his effortlessly knocking a civilian a considerable distance away by ramming him with his forearm, also destroyed the ice trapping his leg in the process, as well as his grabbing Ferris Boyle by the neck. *Freeze's primary weakness was that his body must be kept at subzero temperatures in order for him to survive. Weaknesses *'Electricity/Electromagnetic Pulses': Electricity could short circuit the equipment in the armor, which allowed Batman the opportunity to attack as Freeze attempted to compensate. *'Heat': Freeze was at high risk when exposed to intense heat and must maintain a low body temperature at all times. He most commonly wore a suit of armor to keep his temperature low but also had developed small cooling units that could be directly attached to his body. *'Stealth': The bulkiness of the suit limited the mobility of Freeze significantly, and allowed Batman the opportunity to use stealth attacks against him. However after each attack, Freeze adapted his suit so that the same attack couldn't be used again. *'Anti-Freeze tech': As part of a plot to defeat Penguin, Freeze gave Batman a chip that was designed to prevent his tech from being used against him, which may be used against him during his fight against Batman. However, after its use, Freeze reprogrammed his Freeze Gun so that the Disruptor could not be used again. Quotes * "''How can this Ra's al Ghul hold the secret to the clown's cure? Batman must have lost his mind."'' * "''When this is over, the clown will suffer."'' * "''I will not fail Nora."'' *''"This is futile."'' *''"Please, find my wife."'' *''"You said you would find my beautiful Nora. I should not have trusted you."'' *''"I knew you were lying. My wife will die and you will be to blame."'' *''"I am preparing a solution to remedy whatever damage the clown has caused my beautiful Nora."'' *''"Thank you for finding Nora."'' *''"My beautiful wife. I am so sorry for all that has happened."'' *''"Is she not beautiful? Like a flower, frozen in time."'' *''"I owe you a debt, Batman."'' *''"Thank you for this."'' *''"Leave me with my wife, Catwoman."'' Game Over Lines Batman: Arkham Origins: * "The thought of killing a man should turn my stomach, but as I look at you now I feel... nothing." *"And now your blood runs as cold as mine." Batman: Arkham City: * "I will turn your blood to ice." *"Death is cold, Batman." Gallery *Mr. Freeze (Arkhamverse)/Gallery Trivia *According to a gameplay demo commentary, the reason why Mr. Freeze was included in the DLC expansion "Cold, Cold, Heart" was because his overall nature (being motivated to commit crimes out of love for his wife and possessing a desire to save her) would not have fit in the main story, which dealt with eight assassins trying to kill Batman as well as the rise of the Joker, and yet they thought he should be included in Arkham Origins due to the winter conditions, which made him an obvious candidate. *In Fries' Lab, his snowglobe with Nora's statue in it could be seen, which was often used for various incarnations of Mr. Freeze since Heart of Ice to symbolize Freeze's tormented nature. His wedding photo could also be seen. *Late into the game, the player could find Boyle's humanitarian award with the diamond heart removed, a possible allusion to Mr. Freeze's plot to steal diamonds in Batman & Robin. **In addition, some enemy conversations had several criminals reacting irritably towards several of them making ice-related puns on the subject of either Freeze himself or the cryogenic weaponry supplied to them, alluding to the Batman and Robin film's incarnation of Mr. Freeze frequently making ice-related puns, as well as these puns being partly the reason why the film in question as well as the film's characterization of Freeze specifically became infamously ill-received. *The search for Nora Fries was a side mission in Batman: Arkham City and it was not required that you locate her to complete the main storyline. Additionally, the recovery of Freeze Tech that was stolen by Joker was not required to complete the main story. *After Batman told Freeze of Nora's location, he was no longer at the old GCPD Building. Freeze was found where Nora was located, which triggered a cutscene in which Batman told him to cure Nora and quit his life of crime. Similarly, after Btaman gave the location of Nora to Freeze, a trail of ice appeared in the water from the back of the old GCPD Building to the location of Nora, which implied that it was left by Freeze. *It was possible to visit Freeze in the building in which Nora was found in with Catwoman. Catwoman made a snarky remark, asked if Freeze was willing to help her in a theft that she planned later on, and he replied by telling her to leave him and Nora alone. *Freeze's boss battle had been praised as one of best boss battles in the series and was considered a major improvement from the repetitive Titan boss battles from Arkham Asylum. *Mr. Freeze was the only central character of the Villain DLC Story Pack "The Season of Infamy" who was not actually a villain, and, if anything, was an ally to Batman. **In addition, if the player got a game over during Freeze's mission, unlike the other characters in the pack, Freeze commented that he would avenge Batman, which owed to his reformed nature. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Category:Villains